The disclosure relates to a hydraulic drive device.
DE 10 2010 055 718 A1 discloses a hydraulic drive device which is provided for use with a cable winch. Particular precautions were taken to prevent an uncontrolled lowering of the load on the cable winch. Reference should be made in this regard to the brake valve there which corresponds to the first valve of the present application.
One advantage of the present disclosure lies in the fact that the energy consumption of the hydraulic drive device is low, in particular if light loads are supposed to be lowered with the cable winch. Moreover, a steady, vibration-free lowering of the load is enabled independently of the load to be lowered.